


What Regulations?

by alafaye



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's got a few choice words for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Regulations?

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill [here](https://such-heights.dreamwidth.org/459287.html?thread=8333591#cmt8333591) at a MCU kissing meme. The prompt was "Steve/Bucky, regulations".

Williams closed his notebook and smiled. "Thank you for your patience, sir, but the army likes to be thorough." He paused. "Thank you, for bringing them back. My best friend was among them."

Steve smiled. "Mine was, too. Had to go back for him."

Williams frowned and stood up. Steve copied him and left the building. Colonel Philips was waiting, smoking and squinting at the fading sunlight. He took the notebook from Williams as he left and skimmed it. Saying nothing about what was written there, Philips gave it back to Williams. "Go file it."

Williams saluted and left quickly. Steve waited. Philips finished the cigarette and started another one. "You could still be arrested for this. You're technically property of the US Government and you took a risk with their property."

Steve took a deep breath. "I am willing to go through whatever punishment they see fit."

Philips huffed, sounding amused. "I could instead send you out on another mission and show them you're better off here than rotting in some army prison."

Steve raised an eyebrow. Philips put out his cigarette. "Come on, kid."

~~~

The night before the mission, Bucky cornered Steve in his tent. "A lot of rumors about this mission, Steve."

Steve shrugged. "Philips is trying to keep me here. Prove I'm better off serving than in a prison."

"For what?" Bucky asked.

"I'm not cleared for active duty," Steve said. "And what they did to me? Is technically property of the government now that Erskine's dead. Could have damaged US property doing what I did."

"But you heal pretty quick now," Bucky argued.

"They don't know that," Steve countered.

Bucky crossed his arms. "You let some scientist do this to you and no one knew what was going to happen? You telling me that you could...get a red skull? Or could it be worse? You gonna turn on us?"

Steve sighed. "I had to do it, Bucky. Any chance to help out."

Bucky snorted. "Same old Steven Rogers. Stepping up to the plate to lend a helping hand."

"And it saved your life," Steve pointed out.

Bucky got right into his space. It was awkward, weird; Bucky used to tower over him, be able to sling his arm over Steve's shoulders like one of his girls. For a moment, it was all Steve could think about and he missed it.

"I'd have rather died out here than have you suffer because you're too thick headed for any common sense to get through to you," Bucky hissed.

Steve blinked. "Bucky. I couldn't--"

Bucky sighed. "What a pair we are. Both of us willing to die for each other."

"To the end of the line," Steve teased with a smile half smile.

Bucky shook his head. "And what's gonna be the end of the line for you, huh, Steve? Is that magic juice going to keep you going long after I'm gone?"

Steve froze because...he'd have a natural life, right? He'd be able to get through this war with Bucky at his back and they'd go back home and grow old together. Right? Bucky snorted. "Didn't think of that one, did ya?"

When Steve didn't say anything, Bucky ran a hand through his hair and sat down on Steve's cot. "This is why you need me around, you know. You don't think anything through properly."

"Well, there was that time with the dog and the bakery."

"Hey, didn't we get to eat that night?"

"Yeah, but only because we got shut up in the police department until your parents came for us."

Bucky waved his hand. "Tomato, tomatoh." He sighed. "I'm damn scared I'm going to die out here. Always have been. Didn't want to, but had no choice; they call you up, you go. And now I got to worry about us both making it out of here alive."

Steve kneeled down and yeah, that was better, looking up at Bucky. "We got each others back, Buck. We'll get out. We'll survive this and go back home. We'll do whatever we want to and we'll share an apartment until we both die of old age."

Bucky laughed, but it wasn't entirely happy. "You and me, old men together?"

Steve shrugged. "Why not? We never cared before, who says we gotta start caring now?"

"Shit, Steve. You just got in. You want to get us both thrown out?"

"Don't care about the regulation for it. We just got to be a bit quieter."

"Punk."

"Jerk."

Bucky shut him up and quick. Steve sighed into the kiss and pulled Bucky down onto his lap. Bucky chuckled. "Well, isn't that fun? Now this body is looking up."

"Wanna find out what else it can do?"

"Hell yeah."


End file.
